


It's too cold for this bullshit

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, and i delivered, and yes this is about them being in cold situations and almost freezing, bc the people asked, cold af, drabbles about being cold, please remember to dress warm when you have to go out in the cold, this is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this prompt: "So listen... forced to huddle for warmth trope except Vader has to keep his machinery from getting damaged and Bobas just not dressed for the weather"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Following this lead was probably the worst damn idea they’d ever had. Boba hadn’t been prepared for weather this cold, shivering despite being in full armor. Vader’s not holding up much better. His armor had been damaged by an ambush that they’d managed to get out of- not entirely unscathed, but close enough.

Unfortunately, they were stuck. A storm kept them trapped, unable to return to Boba’s ship. The temperature is dropping and even with the fire Boba started it’s freezing. He shifts closer to Vader, hoping for some comfort.

“I’m fucking freezing.”

“How is that my problem, Fett?” Vader scowls beneath his mask. He shouldn’t have agreed to come along, but…no, he’d had to. He’d sensed something off from the start and refused to let Boba go alone. He brought this on himself.

“Mm, nice. You’re a real gentleman.” Boba turns away, pulling his knees up against his chest.

“I didn’t mean that, come here.” Vader holds out his arm to Boba, letting the bounty hunter press up against him near the fire.

“Be careful, if you press too hard against my chest you could damage the life support system.” Vader warns. Boba pulls back a little only to have Vader gently pull him back.

“It’s okay. We both need to stay warm, just be careful.”

“I will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off this prompt from jack-frost-the-incredibly-cold: "OOOH so imagine Vader doesnt get cold because he's all burnt up and he's got his suit but Boba does and they're trapped on an icy planet because their ship is broken. Vader is fixing it but Boba is so cold, and he's shivering and weak. His lips are turning blue, and Vader has to find a way to save him. He wraps him up in his cape and makes him a shelter. Not a very good one, but it's enough to keep out the wind. He leaves his light saber on inside and hopes that it will be enough."

Vader frowns when he notices Boba trying to work, visibly shivering. He steps in when Boba almost drops a wrench from how hard his hands are shaking, taking off his cape and gently wrapping it around Boba’s shoulders. Boba instinctively pulls the fabric tighter around him.

“Thanks…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll have this fixed as quickly as possible. You just stay bundled up. Will you be alright for a moment?”

When Boba nods, Vader goes to get the heating pack from Boba’s medkit. He activates it when he comes back out, handing it to Boba.

“Keep that against your chest. If you need more warmth, tell me. We can see if having my lightsaber activated will help.” Vader rubs Boba’s shoulder before returning to his work. Boba stays curled up nearby, the cape pulled up over his head.

Finally, Vader manages to fix the heating system, relieved as it comes back to life. He gathers Boba into his arms, holding him close and shifting so they’re closer to a heating vent. When the warm air starts to circulate and Boba’s shivers lessen, Vader relaxes fully.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been worse.” Boba smiles weakly, his head resting on Vader’s shoulder.

“I’m not surprised. We can worry about coordinates once you’ve warmed up fully.” Vader’s voice is fond as he gently rubs Boba’s back.

“You won’t see me complaining.” Boba lets his eyes close, immensely grateful that he has someone like Vader in his life. He probably would’ve ended up dead much earlier without his menacing, protective, talented partner.


End file.
